Sailor Cosmos
by EternusCaries1
Summary: Serena goes to the Z Dimesion
1. Sailor Cosmos Chapter One

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Sailor Cosmos**

_**Chapter One:**_

Serena didn't know what to do. Luna was missing, the girls were mad at her and Darien was in America. She was the champion of love and Justice Sailor Moon, then she was Princess Serenity, and in the future she would be Neo-Queen Serenity. But all she wanted to be was Serena Tsukino, sure she didn't mind being a Princess or being Queen. Rini was her future daughter but she just had a feeling that Rini wasn't Darien's kid. She had pink hair and red eyes! Darien just has black hair and brown eyes She knew that Rini wasn't Darien Chiba's child. Her moon watch beeped and she leapt into an alleyway.

"Yes moon here." Serena said.

"Monster at the park hurry!" It was Mercury the only scout that wasn't mad at Serena. Mina wasn't either but she didn't count she was over in London.

"Be right there." Serena said and closed the watch. "Moon Crisis Power!" She quickly leapt across rooftops to the park. "Stop right there!" Moon yelled.

"Who are you?" The monster asked.

"I am Sailor Moon champion of love and justice and in the name of the moon I will punish you." Moon yelled and the monster growled.

"You're the moon twit the one everyone is afraid of BWHAHAHAHA, you are even smaller then the rest of them." The monster said and laughed. The monster charged and Moon instantly realized she couldn't move. Pluto who was watching through one of her time windows decided to it was time to send Serena to her real destiny. That did mean away from Darien and the scouts, but she would be with her true prince. Pluto opened the time portal and grabbed Serena through it. All the scouts saw was a hand coming through a big black opening in the park and grabbing Sailor Moon right before the monster hit her. "Pluto why did you grab me?" Sailor Moon asked.

"For two reasons, one you would have been hurt, two I'm going to return you to your real destiny." Pluto said.

"My real destiny?" Moon asked.

"You are still Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon and all of that stuff but you will not be in the same dimension." Pluto said and opened a portal.

"Okay, do I have to?" Serena asked.

"De-Transform." Pluto said. Moon did as she was told, and she was Serena again.

"Now get going!" Pluto yelled and pushed her into the portal. The scouts couldn't believe it; the monster was gone by the time they realized what had happened. Sailor Moon was gone,

"Guys what have we done?" Jupiter asked.

"Nothing," Was all Mercury said and left for a phone.

In the Z dimension

Serena fell through the portal and landed on her feet as best as she could, she was in the middle of the woods. It still looked like she was in Tokyo but there was a slight difference. Trunks and Goten were sparring near the woods when they heard a noise. "What was that?" Goten asked.

"I don't know." Trunks said.

"Should we go check it out?" Goten asked.

"No, you stay here I'll go check it out." Trunks said. Goten just glared at his friend and started to meditate. Trunks had lavender hair and blue eyes, muscular and all of the girls loved him. Goten had black spiky hair, black eyes, and muscular, he would have a girlfriend but he was too shy with girls. Trunks didn't have one because he dad wouldn't let him get one. Trunks walked farther into the woods and when he saw a girl about his age with golden blond hair he was surprised. Her hair was done up into two buns, then there were two pigtails running down her back, her hair stopped around her knees. She turned around and he saw that her eyes were a dark crystal blue. She was an angel; there were no questions about it. When she saw him she fainted, maybe she was fighting it off until some one found her, Trunks didn't know but he did know that he was going to help her. Goten saw Trunks flying out of the woods toward his house, he had some girl in his hands. Goten stopped meditating and flew after him. They both landed in front of Vegeta.

"What are you doing with that earthling girl?" Vegeta asked.

"She needs help." Trunks said and ran inside. Goten just shrugged and walked after him. Vegeta hmphed and went back to what he was doing.

END OF CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW


	2. Sailor Cosmos Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Sailor Cosmos**

**_Chapter Two:_**

When Serena woke up she saw a lavender hair guy staring out of a window. Why do I feel like I've saw him before Serena thought. Trunks who felt someone watching him turned around and saw that the mystery girl was up. "Hey, I'm Trunks, I found you in the woods." Trunks said and sat down.

"I'm Serena." Serena said and smiled. That's where I've saw him Serena thought. "What year is it?" Serena asked.

"It's 2017." Trunks said.

"I'm from a different dimension; I'm from the 20th century." Serena said.

"Well, it's about the 30th century here." Trunks said. I was probably supposed to be Neo-Queen Serenity by now Serena thought.

"Well, I guess I better tell you about my past if you're going to help me." Serena said.

"Okay." Trunks said.

"Well I was alive about 2000 years ago in this time only a 1000 in my time. I lived on the moon in a palace called the moon kingdom. My mother was the Queen her title was Queen Serenity. My title was Princess Serenity. I had four guardians that protected me. Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter. They were also Princesses of Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter. I had a Prince that I was to marry, Prince Endymion, my mother was throwing a ball in celebration because I was turning 18, and I was going to get my birth right at midnight. There was an attack; Endymion and I were on the balcony at the time. We died along with the scouts and all of my people. My mother was the only one left alive. She used the silver emporium crystal, A Crystal that is stronger then anyone or anything that was to be my birthright. My mother used it to send us to earth in the future, so we could start new lives, and she made us forget about are past lives. "Well 1000 years later I'm Serena Tsukino and in one day I find a cat with a crescent moon on her head. She follows me home and she gets in my room. It happens to be that she talks she tells me that I'm Sailor Moon protector of the moon and champion of love and justice. She gives me a locket and tells me to saw "Moon Prism Power" I then turned into Sailor Moon, after a while I met back up with my guardians, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. We still didn't know that I was Princess Serenity. Then Tuxedo Mask, A.K.A Darien Chiba who was Prince Endymion got hurt. I thought he was going to die and that overwhelmed me with sadness. The reason is because I'm soul bonded to the jerk. I then cried and the crystal was one of my tears. I turned into the Princess and that is how we remembered. Then I defeated Barrel by myself. After she was defeated we forgot again. "Then when the negaverse came back Luna, My cat, had to revive Sailor Moon. So I remembered, Darien didn't remember me and that hurt me then because I loved him. Finally Luna had to revive the other girls to help me. I had a new transformation then because I had the crystal. We defeated that enemy and then we actually didn't forget again. Darien broke up with me a couple of months later for some unknown reason. Then the reason turned out to be a dream that threatened to kill me if we stayed to together. We got back together and by them I had another new transformation. We defeated the new enemy that came by, but I found out that I had a daughter named Rini; she was supposed to be Darien and mine's kid. But I doubt that she is, he has brown eyes and hair, she has pink hair, and red eyes. Well any way, she came from the future to try and get the silver emporium crystal so she could save her mommy. We didn't know that I was her mom then; you see in the future the 30th century in my time there is going to be an ice age. "The whole world will freeze and everyone will be put in a deep sleep. I'm supposed to use the silver emporium crystal to unfreeze the earth. When I do that Tokyo will still be froze. It will be called crystal Tokyo, Darien and I would rule the world. He would be Neo-King Endymion and I would be Neo-Queen Serenity. The reason if you're wondering why we would rule the world is because Endymion is the prince of the world." Serena said finishing up her story. Trunks who didn't believe a word she just said smiled.

"Did you um...hit you're head?" He asked.

"No, you don't believe me, I'll prove it." Serena said. She got up and she went to an isolated corner. "Moon Crises Power!" Then the champion of love and justice was there, Super Sailor Moon. "I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you." She yelled and did her poses. Trunks couldn't believe it; he loved the outfit she was wearing. It was the shortest skirt he ever saw. It was while with a yellow and blue strip down ad the very bottom.

"Wow, I guess you weren't kidding were you?" Trunks asked.

"Nope." Moon said as she de-transformed.

"Well, lets go downstairs we have to go tell my dad and my best friend is downstairs to." Trunks said. Serena followed him and was surprised to see Prince Vegeta sitting at the table. She stopped in her tracks and smiled, she use to flirt with him a lot of course she was his age then, now she is only 16, but how did he get to live this long? "Hey dad look." Trunks said. Vegeta's eyes got huge when he saw her. This is impossible the only reason I'm still alive is because I was put in a sleep, I heard that her planet got attacked Vegeta thought

"Serenity why are you here?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh Vegeta you know me, I always pop up." Serena said and sat down.

"How in the hell do you two know each other?" Trunks asked.

"You see he was also alive 2000 years ago, I guess they really did put you in that tank." Serena said.

"Serenity why are you here, or a more important question how?" Vegeta asked.

"Well Vegeta my mother survived the attack of our kingdom, she then used the crystal to bring us back to life but put us in the future." Serena said.

"Oh, so you're not royalty anymore?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes I am royalty, just like you are, like I haven't heard of you're planet blowing up. Even if I do live in another dimension now doesn't mean I lost track of you. But I didn't know you had a family now." She said.

"Oh well Serenity why don't you join us for dinner?" Vegeta asked. That is when Bulma and Trunks started to think something was going on with them.

"Um...Vegeta I don't think I should, and plus it's just Serena now." She said and smiled. Vegeta smirked,

"Fine, don't eat with us, the woman cooks poison anyway." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta why are you being nice to her but not me!?" Bulma yelled.

"Because she is a very powerful Princess of the earth! That is when she marries her soul mate." Vegeta mumbled.

"Um...Pluto sent me here to find my true soul mate, she said Darien wasn't my real prince." Serena said. Vegeta just hmphed "Well, fine I'll eat dinner with you Veggie." Serena said. After that they all sat down and ate. After wards Serena was sitting down on a huge cliff that overlooked a beautiful river.

"If only Vegeta liked me." Serena said out loud .Vegeta who was right behind her didn't know what to do, If only she knew Vegeta said. He waited another ten minutes and then tapped on her shoulder. She screamed and jumped a little before looking back. "Oh hello Veggie." Serena said. Vegeta sat down beside her and smirked.

"Hello." He said.

"Who ever I marry, will rule the earth and the moon." Serena said. What am I doing, trying to bribe him She yelled. Vegeta thought about that, she was right.

"Serena, look you know how I mean to you, it was because I...love you." Vegeta mumbled Serena didn't know what to say, is he saying that just because I told him about my kingdom Serena thought.

"Vegeta are you saying that just because, what I said about ruling the moon and the earth?" Serena asked. Vegeta looked at her with rage on his face.

"Listen girl, I never lie." Vegeta yelled. Serena shrunk back in fear. Then she realized what he said.

"Oh Vegeta I love you to." She yelled. She jumped up but lost her balance and started to fall. Vegeta caught her and she put her arms around his neck. Vegeta leaned down and they shared a kiss. Serena pulled away though.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked.

"You have a wife and a child, I can't come in the way of them, and I'm years younger then you, and I love you're son." Serena said.

"You said you loved me." Vegeta said.

"I do but I guess not in the way I thought, Vegeta we all know that you love Bulma, and I really, really like Trunks." Serena said. Vegeta smiled,

"You're right, now that I think about it you're more of a little sister to me." Vegeta said. They both smiled and walked back. Trunks who was sitting at the picnic table when Serena and Vegeta came back smiled to see Serena.

"Hey Serena, dad." Trunks waved them over. Vegeta mumbled and sat down beside his son,

"Is there something you want to talk to us about boy?" Vegeta asked.

"Well...not really just wanted to talk to you." Trunks said.

"Well I don't have time for this, see you later." Vegeta said and walked off.

"So Trunks, is there anything you want to talk about?" Serena asked.

"Where were you and dad?" Trunks asked.

"I was in the woods and he followed me, why?" Serena asked.

"Is there anything going on between you and my dad?" Trunks asked.

"A long time ago there was." Serena said.

"How long?" Trunks asked.

"2000 years ago and even then all I did was flirt a little with him." Serena said.

"Oh." Trunks said. Serena then felt this strange nagging feeling in the back of her head. It started to hurt way too much. Soon she was grabbing her head and kneeling on the ground in pain. She faintly heard Trunks yelling for Vegeta. Then she knew what was happening. Princess Serenity was taking her rightful place. Trunks noticed that Serena's hair was turning silver and that her eyes were turning a dull blue. A bright crescent moon shown brightly on her head. A white gown appeared and she then passed out from the pressure. "Dad what happened?" Trunks asked. Vegeta stood there not believing it,

"Serenity has arrived." Vegeta said. Trunks picked up Serena and carried to an extra bedroom.

When Serena woke up she saw Trunks sitting at a desk. "Trunks?" Serena asked.

"Serena, dad said I should start calling you Serenity." Trunks said. Serena looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her hair was now silver, and that her eyes were a duller blue.

"No don't I'm still Serena, but I'm in my princess form. Oh no, the scouts, the whole other world it probably in ice." Serena said. Thinking of her dearest friends in trouble made her heart break.

"Princess, everything is okay, the scouts are going in that dimension, and the dimension we live in is no longer alive. It is covered in ice, but it is also for the best, but I will have to bring Darien. He is still Darien, not Endymion so don't worry." Pluto said.

"Thank you Pluto." Serena said. Trunks who didn't know what was going on looked at Serena.

"That was Pluto the guardian of Time and Space." Serena said.

"Oh, that explains everything." Trunks said. Serena laughed, right then 4 girls appeared in front of Serena's bed. Then 2 cats appeared on Serena's bed.

"Serenity, is that really you?" Luna asked.

"Yes, Luna where have you been?" Serena demanded.

"Researching the great ice age." Luna said.

"You should have told some one where you were going." Serena said.

"I'm sorry Serenity." Luna said.

"It's okay." Serena said. She looked up at the girls and saw them with apologetic looks on their faces.

"Were sorry that we were mean to you Serena, it was just that you needed to learn how to be more mature." Raye said.

"Raye, wasn't I always mature on the battle field?" Serena asked.

"Yes." Raye muttered and looked at the guy next to Serena.

"Who is that?" Lita asked.

"His name is Trunks, his mom is Bulma and his dad is Vegeta. I'm staying with them, and if you're lucky you can stay to." Serena said.

"My mom won't mind." Trunks said. Serena got up and the girls couldn't believe it, her hair was completely silver!

"Serena I didn't think that your hair turned silver." Luna said in awe

"Of course her hair turns silver Luna; she is now the queen of the moon kingdom." Came a voice.

"Mother, where are you?" Serenity asked. A ball of light with a little fairy woman in it came down and landed on the bed. Serenity knelt beside of it and tried not to cry.

"You are now the Queen of the earth, and of the Moon Kingdom, who ever your husband is will be King of the earth and Moon Kingdom." Queen Serenity said. Darien who just appeared though seeing Serena was the best thing that happened to him. She was beautiful as the Princess, he then noticed the boy beside of her. Queen Serenity turned full size and stepped off the bed. A pillow appeared and on the pillow was a crown made for Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Oh mother, that crown is beautiful." Serenity exclaimed.

"I now name you the new Queen of Crystal Tokyo, Earth, and the Moon Kingdom." Queen Serenity said and put the crown on Serenity's head. Serenity's gown changed into the one of Neo-Queen Serenity's. Her eyes were once again the color of sky blue. She smiled at the scouts who had tears streaming down their face. Darien walked up to Queen Serenity and smiled,

"Hello my Queen." Darien said. With that Darien turned into Endymion. Serenity looked away from him to keep him from seeing the tears. Trunks saw them though and got mad; no one made his angel cry.

"Well, I must go my child, good bye Endymion; it really is too bad that you can't be the ruler of the earth with her." Serenity said. There was a bright flash of light and then Queen Serenity was gone. Serenity didn't know what to do; she didn't want to stay in her Queen form all the time.

"Will you excuse me so I can change?" Serenity asked. They all left, Serena put on a tank top and a pair of jeans. She put the dress and the crown on the bed and then walked into the hallway. She heard talking downstairs and new it was the scouts. She ran downstairs and she saw all of the girls and Endymion sitting on the couch. She hid behind a wall and listened.

"Darien, how are we going to get her back with you?" Raye asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care as along as I get to be the king." Darien said. That's when Serena stepped out from behind the wall and glared at Darien. All of the scouts couldn't believe what Darien just said.

"Darien Chiba, you will never be king of anything as long as you live." Serena said. Trunks walked in and saw the scene. Serena pulled out the silver crystal, and held it up to the ceiling, "I hear by ban you from earth, you will live on an isolated planet for six years, only then can you return." Serena said. The crystal shown brightly and then Darien was gone. All of the scouts couldn't believe it; Serena had actually banned Darien from Earth. Trunks ran out when Serena collapsed from the energy drain.

Serena are you okay?" He asked.

"Trunks, I'm fine." Serena said sitting up. All the scouts looked at each other and smiled. Pluto who was there all along smiled, so that is who Serenity picked out Pluto thought.

"Well my mom told me to show you all your rooms and when did you get here?" Trunks asked Pluto.

"I got here two seconds ago, I am Pluto." Pluto de-transformed. "Or you can call me Trista." She said.

"Oh, so you're the amazing guardian of all time and space." Trunks said. Trista smiled and looked at Serenity.

"Yes, and I'm loyal to my new Queen." Trista said and bowed her head slightly.

"Thank you Trista but really." Serenity said.

"No buts, now aren't you supposed to be wearing your gown and crown?" Trista asked. She pulled out of her time staff and pointed it at Serenity, sure enough the minute she did Serena's clothes changed again.

"Trista do I have to stay in this outfit all the time?" Serenity asked. No my Queen when you turn into Cosmos and I'll explain who that is later your outfit will change and you'll have to stay in that one for the rest of eternity Trista said mentally to Serenity. Okay Serenity said back to Trista. "Can I and Trista have some time alone?" Serenity asked. Everyone left and Trista and Serenity sat down. "Now what is Cosmos?" Serenity asked.

"Cosmos is a warrior of the moon, an old Queen. There has only been one Cosmos and she died in battle. Now you are to be the new one." Trista said.

"But why?" Serenity asked.

"Because you have been a great warrior, Princess, and you are to be a great Queen. You have wisdom and maturity, and many followers. Your mate will live on with you though, but you will have to watch everyone else die." Trista said.

"Even you?" Serenity asked.

"No, I'm Pluto guardian of time and space, I will always be alive. The thing is when you turn into Cosmos you will take over time and space, you will control everything." Trista said.

"Wow." Serenity said.

"Yes, and you will only show your self in public if there is an attack." Trista said.

"When will this happen?"

"In six years...Rini will be 4 and you will get a new locket, your transformation is "Moon Cosmos Power!" Trista said.

"Who else will know?" Serena asked.

"No one Sailor Cosmos must be a complete secret if anyone finds out, they will do it by themselves." Trista said.

"Okay Trista thank you for telling me." Serena said.

Six Years later

Neo-Queen Serenity was sitting in her bedroom, she and Trunks have been married for 5 years, Rini was now 4 and Serena saw the new locket sitting on her bed. It was the same as her Eternal Sailor Moon one, but with silver all around it. She hid the locket, if the scouts saw it they would know something was up. Right then Serena felt an evil presence Pluto must have given me the locket right in time Serena thought and hid in the bathroom. "Moon Cosmos Power!" She yelled. She transformed, there was the moon on her head, she had a silver cape flowing behind her, a long staff like Pluto's was in her hand, and her fuku was completely silver. The only difference that was keeping the scouts from figuring her out because of the crescent moon on her head was that instead of gold it was silver. She smiled in the mirror, "I'm Sailor Cosmos." Serena said. The ultimate form of Sailor Moon She thought.

The scouts weren't doing much of a job with this monster, Trunks and Vegeta were helping them, and they couldn't really get the thing to die. "Stop right there." Came a calm and cool voice.

"Who are you?" The monster asked. Every one turned around expecting to see Sailor Moon, but when they saw some one with silver hair, a silver crescent moon, and I different outfit on they were surprised.

"I am Sailor Cosmos protector of the universe, guardian of all space and time, and I'm here to kill you." Cosmos said in yet a more calming voice.

"Sailor Cosmos." Luna said to herself. She knew that Sailor Cosmos was the ultimate form of Sailor Moon and Neo-Queen Serenity. Luna smiled, only one has received that form, and that person died because of her carelessness. She was happy that the Princess she saved turned out to be the next Cosmos. Ruler of the Stars Queen Serenity had told Luna that was one of her titles one day. After a long battle with the monster Cosmos decided it was enough.

"Silver Moon Raye!" She yelled. (I don't know anything about Cosmos, so if you would help me out with her I would be great full). The monster evaporated,

"Hey who are you?" Mars asked.

"I am Sailor Cosmos, the Ruler of the stars, guardian of all time and space, protector of the world. I could go on forever." Cosmos said and smiled.

"What is your name?" Mercury asked.

"I am afraid that I can't tell." Cosmos said.

"Are you an enemy?" Jupiter asked.

"If I were an enemy then why would I help you?" Cosmos asked. The scouts nodded understanding,

"Okay well until next time." Cosmos said. With that she took off and disappeared. Cosmos got back into the room and quickly de-transformed, wow that was intense Serena thought. She hid the locket in her drawer and went downstairs. They still lived in Capsule Corps; Bulma had offered to build them a castle capsule so they could have a kingdom. She was working on it at the moment though. Everyone of earth accepted her as their Queen and Trunks as their King. They even accepted small lady as their Princess. Rini came running in the room that very moment.

"Mommy guesses what the scouts said that there was a new Sailor Scouts leader that her name was Cosmos and she was a descendent of the moon." The small Princess said.

"How do they know she is a descendent of the moon?" Serenity asked.

"Because they said she had a silver moon on her forehead." She said. Right then Luna walked it,

"Small Lady, your father is looking for you would you please go and see him." Luna said.

"Okay Luna." Rini said and ran out of the room.

"Serena, I know you are Cosmos." Luna said.

"How?" Serenity asked.

"Because, I have heard about Cosmos, she is the ultimate form of Sailor Moon, and the ultimate form of in your case Neo-Queen Serenity. Only one person has made the form and that was the cat elder Marian's Sailor Moon, apparently though Marian didn't Train the Queen well enough and the Queen died. I hold it as an honor that you have reached the form, and I know you won't die Serena, because you have the power." Luna said. Serena smiled,

"Yes but Luna if I keep this form I will have to watch my loved ones die." Serena said.

"Yes I know, but you will also get to watch them grow, and if you want you can watch them grow up again." Luna said.

"The only person that is allowed to stay alive with me is Trunks, because he is my mate." Serena said.

"Well, at least you won't have to see your soul mate die, that would be too much to bear for even a cat." Luna said. Serena laughed,

"Well I guess your right, Luna you can't tell the scouts that I'm Cosmos okay?" Serena asked.

"Yea, I know but when are you going to tell them?" Luna asked.

"As far as I know I'm not allowed, they have to figure it out on their own, and I have a feeling that they are." Serenity said. There was a knock on the door and then Bulma walked in. She and Vegeta had gotten a divorce 3 years ago. Vegeta still lived there but that was only because he had no where else to go.

"I finished it, the palace; I even made it exactly like that old one." Bulma said.

"Thank you Bulma." Serena said and got the capsule out of her hand.

"There is a spot next to the corporation for it, and Darien will be back at 4:00 today, if you want him to think you actually turned into something I would go outside right now." Bulma said. Serenity quickly got Trunks and Rini; she took them outside and them the capsule on the ground. There was a poof and then there was an enormous palace made out of crystal. Bulma already had clothes and everything they ever needed in there. She even had servants ready! They all rushed into the palace and Serenity sag down on the couch. Maybe two minutes latter some one came rushing in.

"Queen we have our first visitor, Prince Endymion shall I let him in?" The servant asked.

"Surely." Serenity and smiled. Endymion walked in, you could tell by the look on his face he was pissed.

"You let Rini go into waist; she was never borne because of your stupidity." Endymion shouted.

"I beg your pardon Endymion but you will not shout at a Queen in her own palace and for your information Rini was to borne, she looks exactly the same, and Endymion you couldn't really believe that she was your child." Serenity asked. Endymion didn't know how to answer that question he had he doubts.

"How did you get the palace from Crystal Tokyo here?" He asked.

"Bulma made it, she put it in a capsule and now it's here." Serenity said.

"Well, whatever who did you marry some whore off the street?" Darien asked. Serenity was highly offended and was thinking about never letting him back in the palace.

"No for your information I'm married Trunks, Trunks is Rini's real dad." Serena said. Endymion looked extremely mad,

"That lavender hair freak!" He yelled. Trunks walked in just in time to hear that,

"Hey your back." He said darkly.

"Not for long I'm afraid, guard remove him he is insulting the royal name!" Serena said. The guard grabbed at him and when they didn't have enough strength Serenity started to walk toward him.

"You'll never be a king now Endymion not in less you marry an earthling Princess, but oops I forgot you are a earthling, why would I want to marry you in the first place." She said and picked him up by the throat. She then threw him out of the palace and held up the crystal. "Silver Crystal I hear by demand that you never let Prince Endymion in my palace again." Serenity said. A shield appeared over the palace door and you had to say your name into it before it let you in. Serenity smiled cruelly and walked back in. The door closed and the shield got stronger.

"Man." Endymion said and de-transformed back into Darien. He then felt an evil presence; he transformed into Tuxedo Mask and ran toward it. Serenity who felt it to ran to her room and grabbed her locket. She then got in the bathroom again, "Moon Cosmos Power!" She whispered. She then got back in her room and jumped out the window. She landed on the ground of the palace and looked up. Wow that had to be at least a 30 story jump, and my legs don't even hurt She thought. She ran toward the site and when she got there the scouts and Tuxedo Mask were there. Once again they were having bad luck.

"Stop right there!" She yelled. Tuxedo Mask who didn't know about Cosmos yet expected to see Eternal Sailor Moon and was about to tell her to get lost. But when he turned around he saw the prettiest girl in his life.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Sailor Cosmos, Ruler of the Stars, Protector of the innocent and the universe, and the guardian of all time and space." Cosmos said. Tuxedo Mask just smiled,

"Let's get this monster." Venus said.

"Silver Moon Ray!" Cosmos yelled. The monster disappeared.

"What's your real name?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"That will remain a mystery for now; all you can now are my titles." Cosmos said mysteriously.

"Oh, well my Protector what is your name for the moon kingdom?" He asked.

"My title for the Moon Kingdom is none of your business; I do not wish to be reminded of that time." Cosmos said.

"Why?" Endymion asked.

"Because, I lot of terrible things happened." Cosmos said. I met you and fell in love bad thing number one, I died to be with you bad thing number two, and my mother died because I was dead bad thing number three Cosmos thought. "Well until next time." She said. With that she disappeared. Cosmos once again in the bedroom de-transformed. She hid her locket just in time to. Trunks came in,

"You've been spending a lot of time in here." He said and smiled.

"Well, there is really nothing else to do." She said.

"Well, your wrong we have to go to a meeting, with a kingdom called the Dark Moon." Trunks said. That's when Serena got pale,

"What's wrong?" He asked. Serena always had a thing for Diamond in the past she was just too loyal to Darien. Now he was here in this time and he was going to claim war.

"Oh nothing lets go." Serenity said. In the meeting room Serenity was standing up and so was Diamond.

"Why you are lovely Serenity." Diamond said.

"Thank you Diamond." Serenity said and blushed.

"Well any ways I am tired of living on the planet we've been living on, I want to move to earth." Diamond said.

"Diamond please understands you can't move to earth not right now, the silver crystal won't let you." Serenity said.

"The dark crystal can break the weak barrier on the earth if you only give me permission to use it." Diamond said.

"No, you can not use the dark crystal to do anything with the earth, you will have to stay on the planet until further notice, and like I said only a few of you can come down here at a time." Serenity said.

"Then I have no choice my lovely Queen, I am declaring war." Diamond said.

"Please Diamond don't." Serenity said. She ran forward and got too close. Trunks who didn't know what was going to happen next got ready to spring into action. Diamond smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear,

"Oh yea, and one more thing you will be mine." He said and smirked. With that he left, Serenity's face was deathly pale. Trunks ran over to her and hugged her from the behind. The color in her face returned before he saw it.

"War is about to begin and...I know what will happen." Serenity said looking sadly at Trunks.

Four years later

Rini who was now eight was running around the palace.

"Mommy, can we go outside?" Rini asked.

"Sure honey." Serenity said and carried her daughter out to the swing set. Rini afterwards who was tired of people calling her a brat decided to use the silver crystal to be like her mom. But when she touched it, it disappeared. Then there was a loud bang. She heard a lot of commotion and she ran outside. Her mom who was looking for her found her and hugged Rini close to her.

"Come on Rini we have to go and get my locket I'm Sailor Cosmos now maybe I can save us. The scouts who were behind Serenity couldn't believe what she just said.

"You're Sailor Cosmos!" Mars asked. Serenity turned around surprised to see the girls there and nodded,

"But let's talk about the later okay?" She asked.

"Yea." They all agreed. Right then Trunks burst out of the castle. He was the only one the saw the dark energy speeding toward Serenity.

"Watch out!" He yelled. But his warning was too late the energy hit Serenity and she was captured in a huge crystal, Trunks walked up closer to see that she was also in a deep sleep. He let out a cry of grief and fell on his knees. Diamond seeing that he caused enough harm for one day called back his troops. The scouts who knew that they had to send Rini into the past decided not to. It would just cause a time loop. "

Trunks try power up an attack while we get our attacks ready okay?" Mars asked.

"Okay." He said.

"Final!" He yelled.

"Mars flaming."

"Jupiter Oak."

"Venus Love and Beauty."

"Mercury Aqua."

"Uranus Sword."

"Neptune Deep."

"Pluto Deadly."

"Flash."

"Sniper."

"Evolution "

"Chain Whip."

"Rhapsody."

"Booster."

"Submerge."

"Scream." They all yelled the last word of their attacks. The attacks flew toward the crystal glass and the glass cracked at first but then broke. The Queen fell to the ground still sleeping,

"Wow, she'll wake up now." Pluto said. The put the Queen in her bed and then they took out the locket that was in her dresser and studied it.

"It is beautiful, who would've thought that Serena was the mature Cosmos." Jupiter said. Serena started to wake up after a while and Trunks was sitting by her asleep. All of the other scouts were training for the war. Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were also training but Trunks decided to take a break. Soon, they would have Sailor Cosmos to help them. Serena sat up slowly,

"Hey sleepy head welcome back." Trunks said.

"What happened?" Serenity asked.

"You were encased in a crystal and fell into a deep sleep. But since we had so much power we were able to break the crystal and now you're okay." Trunks said.

"That's good." Serenity said.

"But we do need you to transform and train with us." Trunks said.

"Okay." Serenity said. She got the locket and held it up. "Moon Cosmos Power!" She yelled. With that there was a great flash of light. Then there was the legendary Cosmos he's been hearing so much about.

"Okay, now let's go and train for this thing." He said. He put her in the room with the scouts and they had a little reunion.

"Where is Rini?" Serenity asked.

"We sent her some where safe with Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl." Mars said.

"Okay." Cosmos said. They started to train again and sooner then they thought they were ready for battle. That night they heard a boom and knew that battle begun. Serenity who was still Cosmos got up and was out the window in a second. Trunks followed, soon they were all out there and Diamond's army was with him. There was Wise man, Rubios, Sapphire, Emerald, and the four sisters.

"Inner scouts attack the four sisters, Outers deal with Rubios, Sapphire, and Emerald. Trunks, Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, and me will face Diamond okay?" Cosmos asked. Everyone agreed and split up into the group. The Inners attack the four sisters, the Outers started to attack the people they were assigned. Cosmos attacked Diamond first; she didn't want to hurt her. He didn't know who she was,

"Who are you and why do you want to fight me?" He asked and noticed the silver moon on her forehead.

"I am Sailor Cosmos, the ultimate form of Sailor Moon and Neo-Queen Serenity." Cosmos said.

"Oh so you're my lovely Queen, now I don't want to hurt you." Diamond said.

"Diamond, call off your troops and leave earth alone, and I'll see what I can do about getting you on earth sooner, I give you my word as Cosmos." Cosmos said. Diamond stopped for a minute and looked at the solitary soldier, her eyes were calm, and they had trust and rage in them.

"Men, back down." Diamond yelled. Everyone stopped fighting and Diamond smiled, "Fine Cosmos have it your way get me back on earth by next week and we can live in peace." Diamond said. With that all of his troops and him disappeared. Cosmos sighed in relief; she de-transformed and was once again Serenity. All of the scouts looked confused,

"Why did you say you would let him back on the planet?" Mars yelled.

"Because, the only reason we put him out on the isolated planet was because of the thing that happened with Rini, he didn't do anything wrong." Serenity said. Mars stopped listening and was looking around,

"Serenity if you don't want to deal with Darien you better transform." She said.

"Moon Cosmos Power!" She yelled. Cosmos turned around to see Darien's head appear over a hill.

"Hey, Cosmos, scouts." Darien said.

"Hey who are you?" Goku asked.

"I'm Darien." Darien said.

"I'm Goku, this is Vegeta and that is Trunks." Goku said.

"Nice to meet you all." Darien said. He smiled cruelly at Trunks,

"Well Cosmos are you ready to tell your prince who you are?" He asked. She is as white as the moon, and her eyes are beautiful Darien thought. Darien got up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Cosmos who got lost in the memories of her and Darien couldn't help but let a tear fall down her face.

"Darien you gave up your right to touch me when you broke me heart." Came the shaky voice of Cosmos.

"Huh? Who are you?" He asked gently. Cosmos pulled out of his grip and turned around to face him.

"Darien, I am Cosmos the ultimate form of Sailor Moon, and Neo-Queen Serenity put together." Cosmos said. Darien's face turned pale, maybe he just realized what he lost, he hugged her close and Cosmos hugged him back. Trunks who didn't like what was going on decided to leave.

"Now boy, if you leave then you truly are a coward." Vegeta said. Trunks stayed and watched Darien and Cosmos. Cosmos pulled back a little, she the saw that Darien was leaning down toward her. She pulled out of his grip,

"Darien I'm sorry maybe we would still be together if things were different but I love Trunks with all of my heart and there is nothing that can change that." Cosmos said. Darien's face looked like she just broke his heart; Cosmos who was still crying looked away and walked toward Trunks. Trunks pulled her close and he hugged. Darien just smiled sadly and walked away. Serena de-transformed back into Serenity. Trunks held her closer,

"Serenity, you don't need him you have me." Trunks said. Vegeta smirked, he looked over at Bulma who was smiling, then over at Goku who was wearing a cheesy grin.

"Well let's go back home." Trunks said.

"No I have to do something." Serena said. She held the silver crystal up to the sky and said, "Silver Crystal tomorrow morning I demand that you transport Diamond's kingdom on the other side of the earth." Serenity said. There was a great flash and Serena put the crystal up again. She went in and then she wondered where Rini was, as if Trunks was reading her mind he smiled,

"Don't worry, I'll send someone to get her tomorrow." Trunks said. They both got dressed for bed and laid down.

Morning

In the morning Serenity was sitting in her thrown room when Diamond came and visited her. Rini was playing in the area and she stopped when she saw him. "Hello Diamond." Serenity said.

"Hello, thank you for letting us return, I guess you won't also become my Queen?" Diamond asked.

"Diamond if your asking me to marry you then no, you know that Trunks and I are happily married. Is there anything else that you wanted?" Serenity asked.

"No not really, and by the way your daughter is lovely, she will grow up to be as lovely as you, maybe our children will marry." Diamond said.

"Yes maybe." Serenity said. With that Diamond left, Rini started to play again. Serenity sighed, she already changed the future and now she was had to think about her future. She would live forever and that's a really long time. Serena still couldn't help but think about her past, she was just a normal teenager then, 14 and failing school. Now she was the queen of the earth and the moon, 20. She was sent to a different dimension and fell in love with some one else. She was walking around the castle trying to find Pluto; she was going to ask her more questions about Sailor Cosmos. She found Pluto in her room cleaning up some things. "Hello Trista." Serenity said.

"Hello Serenity how may I help you?" Trista asked.

"Well, I wanted to know why Sailor Cosmos is going to be needed in the future, and what will happen?" Serenity asked.

"I will tell you one reason why Sailor Cosmos is needed in the future, there is to be a war in about 10 years, Rini will have taken over the palace and Trunks will be alive, well it depends on you if he is. You will be alive however, but no one will know that except me. The scouts' children take on the jobs of being the Sailor Scouts and the old Scouts die in battle. You will be needed to help fight." Trista said.

"Wow, so in ten years is when it all starts." Serena said to herself. Trista smiled,

"Yes, don't worry Princess; I'll be there to guide you." Trista said. Serena smiled gently and left the room, she walked slowly down the large hallway until she reached her chambers. She saw Trunks standing up and getting ready to take a shower.

"Trunks, would you like to live forever with me?" Serena asked.

"Well sure Serena but how am I going to live forever you're the one that has the ability to." Trunks said.

"Pluto said that I also had the ability to make my mate live forever, but I guess I have to ask you first." Serena said.

"Of course." Trunks said slowly.

"Are you sure, do you realize that you will have to live forever, see your family die?" Serena asked.

"My father won't die, he wished for immortality a year ago, my mom is already dead, I don't see why not." Trunk said.

"Okay, well I'll go and get Pluto." Serena said. Soon Serena returned with Trista.

"Okay Trunks are you sure?" Trista asked.

"Yes." Trunks said. Trista made her time staff appear

"Then on this very day you will stay the same, I give you an immortal soul." Trista said. With that Trunks felt something happen, after two seconds the feelings left and he knew that he was immortal.

"Well, I must be going; I have to clean my room." Trista said and left. Serena smiled brightly and hugged Trunks. Later Trunks told Vegeta and Vegeta couldn't help but to be proud of his son. Everyone knew there was going to peace for the next couple of years.

9 years later

Serena who was now no longer the Queen was ready to transform into Cosmos one last time. Pluto told her that it was going to be wise just to stay in that form. Trunks was right beside her and looked just like he did 9 years ago. Rini was happy to know that her mom was going to be watching over her family. "Okay Serena it's time." Trista said.

"Moon Cosmos Power!" Serena yelled. Then with a flash of light there was Sailor Cosmos, Trunks smiled a little smile and Pluto nodded her head.

"Cosmos you have to stay in this form at all times, only when you are trying to fool an enemy do you have permission." Trista said.

"Oh so you're giving me orders?" Cosmos asked. Trista smiled and laughed,

"Pluto Crystal Power!" Just like that Trista was gone, and Pluto was there.

"Oh wow, the little moon queen is now a warrior." Came a harsh voice. Everyone turned to see Vegeta coming out of the shadows, he looked so young. But then again so did Trunks. Pluto opened a portal to the gates,

"You are welcome to come with us Vegeta." Pluto said.

"I would be honored." Vegeta said and walked in. Cosmos waited for Trunks, Trunks walked in first Pluto was in. Cosmos gave one last look at her home she saw Rini running toward them. Probably trying to say goodbye. But Cosmos wasn't too good with good byes. She gave a slow and steady wave to her daughter before stepping in the portal.

"No mom wait!" Rini yelled when she reached the portal. She saw in the portal, just enough to see her grandpa, dad, Pluto, and her mom. The portal then disappeared. "No." Rini said. She fell to her knees and her husband Helios (Pegasus) ran to her side.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

Read and Review Please.


	3. Sailor Cosmos Chapter Three

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Sailor Cosmos**

**_Chapter Three:_**

Cosmos let a tear fall across her face when she heard her daughter's cries. "I should have let her say goodbye." She said. Trunks hugged her,

"It wouldn't have changed anything she would still be crying." Trunks said. Cosmos whipped her tear away and smiled,

"Your right she'll get over it when I visit her in a couple of decades." Cosmos said.

"I doubt it will be that long, after all the enemy is supposed to show up next year." Pluto said.

"Oh yea, I have to fight an enemy along with my loved ones." Cosmos said and smiled. Vegeta couldn't hold back his smile,

"Finally some one to fight, hopefully it will be a challenge." Vegeta said. Pluto rolled her eyes,

"Vegeta has it ever crossed your mind that you might die?" Pluto asked.

"I can't die, I'm immortal." He said and laughed.

"Oh well I can die and I'm immortal." Cosmos said.

"Well, I got my immortality from the dragon; you got yours from one of your little girlfriends." Vegeta said. Cosmos glared at Vegeta,

"Vegeta I wouldn't mess with me, if you don't remember I do rule the universe." Cosmos said sweetly. Vegeta just shut up immediately, Trunks laughed and Vegeta gave him a glare. Pluto opened a window to watch what was happening at the palace. Rini was telling Helios about the baby.

"Wow, my little girl is having a baby." Cosmos said. Trunks smiled proudly and put his arm around Serena.

"I hope it's a boy." Vegeta said.

"Why?" Cosmos asked.

"Never mind I forgot my name is already gone, you had a girl." Vegeta said. Cosmos glared at Vegeta and then she did something with her hands and with that Vegeta couldn't talk.

"I'll let you talk when I'm ready to hear you." Cosmos said. Vegeta flipped her off and crossed her arms. Trunks chuckled, and watched how Helios took it.

"Wow what is it?" He asked.

"I don't know yet silly, Marcus has to see in a minute." Rini said. (Marcus is Amy's child). Marcus came in and got Rini lying down, in a couple of minutes he knew what the baby was.

"You are going to be having twins; one is to be a boy the other a girl." He said.

"That's wonderful, but won't there be fighting over the kingdoms?" Rini asked.

"No, that would only be if there was two boys, the girl will simply rule the kingdom of the one she marries and the boy will rule this kingdom." Marcus said before leaving.

"Marcus before you leave, where is Mary?" Rini asked.

"My sister is in the gardens admiring her new uniform." Marcus said and left. Rini got to the gardens and saw Mary, Veronica (Mina's child), Melanie (Raye's child), and Jill (Lita's child).

"Wow you're having twins just like my mom did that's great." Mary said.

"Well what are we going to name the boy?" Veronica asked.

"How about Chad after my dad?" Melanie asked.

"Okay, I've always loved that name." Rini said.

"For the girl how about Serenity after your mom, so there can be another Serena." Mary said.

"That's a wonderful idea, my mom will be so happy." Rini said. Everyone knew that Cosmos was watching over them.

1 year later

Chad and Serenity were 1 month old. "No we can't let them attack right now." Cosmos said. She could feel the power of an enemy coming. They would be on earth tomorrow,

"We can't stop them, the only thing we can do is go down today, warn them, and fight with them." Pluto said opening a portal. Cosmos and Pluto stepped through, leaving Trunks and Vegeta behind. They walked through the huge hallways. The servants that saw them gawked at them, and some said,

"Look it's the Queen Cosmos and her loyal guardian Pluto." They soon reached the nursery were Rini was holding Serenity.

"My daughter it has been a long time." Cosmos said. Rini quickly put the baby down and rushed toward her mother.

"Mother, your back, Pluto you've came with her." Rini said.

"Yes but the news we hold is not good, we have came to tell you that there is an enemy coming, they will arrive tomorrow. I, your father, your Grandpa, and Pluto will fight with you. Get the babies to a safe place, farewell until tomorrow." Cosmos said. With that they turned around and walked into a waiting portal. Rini ran to her babies and held them close.

"Come on my little ones we will send you to the under ground hideout." Rini said and rushed them to their father. Cosmos and Pluto got back to see Trunks and Vegeta starring at them with funny looks on their faces.

"What?" Cosmos asked.

"Why didn't you even hug Rini, ask her about the babies?" Trunks asked.

"Because if I gave her a warm welcome then she would expect good news, I just wanted to let her know and get out of there before she asked me more questions." Cosmos said.

"Great now your acting like me." Vegeta said. Cosmos's face got pale and she turned around. Trunks glared at his father,

"He was kidding your not starting to act like him." Trunks said and hugged her. Vegeta scowled,

"Is it that bad to be me?" He asked. Cosmos turned around and gave him a smile,

"No Vegeta, it's just that I've heard stories about you being a bad father." Cosmos said. Vegeta frowned and looked at Trunks. Trunks gave him a weak smile and looked away. Vegeta mumbled something a looked a little hurt.

"Well anyway can't we go and stay down there for the night?" Trunks asked.

"No here we can keep an eye on the enemy we can't down there." Cosmos said and elbowed Trunks lightly in the side. Trunks smiled and kissed Cosmos,

"Okay, I have an idea, since Trunks and Vegeta haven't seen Rini for a while we will let them go down there and spend the night but me and Cosmos will stay up here." Pluto said.

"Okay, well see you tomorrow babe." Trunks said and left with Vegeta. Cosmos looked at Pluto with a look that said,

"I wish I could be a better mother."

Pluto just smiled and said, "Rini loves you and she thinks you're the best mother ever." Pluto said and hugged Cosmos. Cosmos smiled and returned the hug.

"Thank you Pluto." Cosmos said and turned back to the window that let them watch on earth. She saw Rini hugging her father then her Grandfather.

"Oh I'm so happy you're here, did mom come?" Rini asked.

"Cosmos had to stay up there with Pluto so she could keep an eye on the enemy." Trunks said.

"Oh." Rini said not being able to hide the look of disappointment.

"Don't worry she'll be here tomorrow." Vegeta said.

"Yea, when the enemy attacks and we need her help." Rini said. Trunks laughed,

"She wanted to but she needed to keep an eye on the enemy." Trunks said and hugged his daughter again.

"I'll get over it if you promise to stay for a while after the big battle." Rini said.

"We promise." Trunks said looking up at the sky.

"Pluto, couldn't you just stay here tonight? I know that is a lot of work but I really want to see Rini." Cosmos said. Pluto smiled,

"Of course, I used to do it all the time." Pluto said.

"Thank you." Cosmos said. With that Cosmos opened a portal and ran to her daughter.

"Mom I thought you weren't coming today." Rini said.

"Pluto said she could handle it herself." Cosmos said.

"Mom de-transform I want to see your old self." Rini said.

"No, there is too great of a risk." Cosmos said.

"Mom pleases." Rini said.

"Oh fine." Cosmos said. She de-transformed and Rini hugged her mom again.

"You look just like you did 10 years ago, that's amazing." Rini said.

"Why thank you." Serenity said.

"Why did you give in? You were right when you said that there was too great of a risk the enemy might come earlier and you won't be ready." Vegeta said.

"That is why you are a bad father, you always think about risks more then the happiness of your children." Serenity said. Vegeta looked at Trunks who just looked down at the ground. Has that ungrateful brat forgot how I died for him and Bulma Vegeta yelled inside of his mind.

"Well for your information, I have died for my ungrateful brat and his idiotic mother! So if you'll excuse me I think I'll go be a bad father some where else." Vegeta yelled and walked away from the gardens.

"What is he talking about Trunks?" Serenity asked.

"He died in a battle with an enemy called Buu some time ago, I've always thought it was for the world, or just because he was tired of living, I never thought it was for me and mom." Trunks said.

"Oh my god I have to go and find him and apologize." Serenity said and left the gardens to find Vegeta. Serenity found him in a near by room sat down beside him.

"Vegeta I am so sorry, Trunks never told me about that, you are a great father and I'm so proud of you." Serenity said and hugged him.

"Whatever lets go back." Vegeta said. Serenity stayed behind a second longer and transformed again. Rini was disappointed when she saw Cosmos walk out of the palace.

"Why did you transform again mom?" Rini ask.

"Vegeta is right there is too much of a risk." Cosmos said. Trunks walked up to his father and hugged him,

"Dad I'm sorry, you're the best father anyone could have and I love you." Trunks said. Vegeta hugged Trunks back. Pluto who was watching smiled and then she realized that the enemy was early, Vegeta was right, oh why is he right about bad things Pluto asked. Pluto stepped opened a portal and appeared right in front of Cosmos.

"The enemy, Vegeta was right, they came early." Pluto said.

"I wasn't even trying to be right that time." Vegeta said and smirked. Rini took out her crystal, "Moon Crystal Power!" She said. There she was the new and improved Sailor Moon.

"I'll go and get the scouts." Moon said and ran off.

"We are going to win this right Pluto?" Cosmos asked.

"I don't know Cosmos; there are two different time lines right now one goes to where we win the other goes on to where we lose." Pluto said. With that the sky got dark and lightening streaked across the sky. "The enemy is coming." Pluto said. Cosmos got deathly pale and Trunks got in a fighting stance.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Read and Review Please

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get chapters two and three out, I'm doing this story in computer class, but don't worry I brought my disk and I 'm going to take it home. Enjoy my story please.


	4. Sailor Cosmos Chapter Four

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Sailor Cosmos**

**_Chapter Four:_**

They saw a shadow walking toward them; the electricity was starting to calm down. "No it can't be." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta who is it?" Cosmos asked.

"It's my dad." Vegeta said simply. The shadow was clear now and they could see King Vegeta clearly.

"Hello son what are you doing here with these pathetic people?" King Vegeta asked.

"Fuck you asshole." Vegeta spat.

"Let's blast at once." Cosmos said.

"Okay." Goku said.

"Kamehameha." Goku said.

"Big Bang." Vegeta said.

"Final." Trunks said.

"Silver Moon." Cosmos said.

"Moon Scepter." Moon said.

"Mercury Bubbles." Mercury said.

"Mars Celestial." Mars said.

"Jupiter Thunder." Jupiter said.

"Venus Love Chain and." Venus said.

"Ha." Goku said.

"Attack." Vegeta said.

"Flash." Trunks said.

"Raye." Cosmos said.

"Activation." Moon said.

"Fire." Mars said.

"Crash." Jupiter said.

"Whip." Venus said.

They attacks combined to together and spiraled toward King Vegeta. The attack hit head on but they heard only laughter. I'm going to use my crystal Cosmos said.

"Moon Crystal Power!" She yelled.

"No Cosmos you'll die." Pluto said.

"Lend me your power." Cosmos yelled.

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

All of there powers went into the crystal and she gained more power. Trunks just had a hunch; he grabbed onto Cosmos waist and closed his eyes. He focused all of his power into Cosmos and she defeated King Vegeta with it. After that they all lived happily ever after.

END OF STORY

Read and Review Please

Authors Note: Sorry that this is a sucky ending I know it's just that the better version of it got erased and I couldn't remember it. I started on a new story to so yea, sorry about that. C ya


End file.
